Omnia Tempus Habet
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: HG/SS: Zeit ist ein konstantes Konstrukt. Es lässt einen Dinge in einem anderem Licht sehen, Entscheidungen überdenken und so manches akzeptieren. Das meiste davon, ohne dass man es bemerkt...


**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
**Spoiler:** Spielt über sämtliche Bände verteilt und mit einem Ende, das ich mir aus den Fingern gesogen hab. :D  
**Inhalt:** Zeit ist ein konstantes Konstrukt; es lässt einen Dinge in einem anderem Licht sehen, Entscheidungen überdenken und so manches akzeptieren. Das meiste davon, ohne dass man es bemerkt.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Hermine/Snape  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J.K.Rowling.  
**Kommentar:** Meine Premiere in einem anderen Fandom... und ich bin nervös.  
Der Titel ist Latein und bedeutet 'Die Zeit hält alles'. Ich hielt ihn in Anbetracht der Zeitspanne in dieser Story irgendwie für passend.  
Gebetat hat Anja und das nicht ganz freiwillig, denke ich. ;) Dankeschön für deine Hilfe!  
**Warnings:** none

**

* * *

Omnia tempus habet **

Bereits als du sie das erste Mal sahst, wusstest du, dass sie dir gefährlich werden könnte.  
Sie war ein kleines Mädchen, elf Jahre jung und so naiv und unerfahren, wie du selten jemanden gesehen hast; zweifellos ein Schlammblut. Du hattest nicht einmal mit ihr sprechen, geschweige denn etwas über ihre Familienverhältnisse wissen müssen, um das zu erkennen. Das aufgeregt junge Blitzen in ihren Augen, das nervöse Lächeln und dieser altkluge Blick sagten genug. Altkluge Kinder waren dir schon immer zuwider und als der Sprechende Hut sie ohne großes Zögern Gryffindor zuteilte, huschte ein zufrieden bösartiges Lächeln über deine Lippen.  
Du durftest sie also ganz offiziell hassen.

Hass war eine Sache - zweifellos eine, die du perfektioniert hattest. Diesen jedoch im Fall Hermine Granger wirklich zu begründen, eine ganz andere.  
Sie war schleimig und besserwisserisch, betete Texte aus den Büchern in einer Art und Weise herunter, die Binns in Begeisterungsstürme hätte verfallen lassen, wenn er noch dazu fähig gewesen wäre, solche Details zu bemerken.  
Die anderen Lehrer bemerkten sie zweifellos und sie verstanden deine Abscheu nie. Es war schlichtweg frustrierend, ein Kind zu unterrichten, das bereits in diesem Alter deutliches Potential in deinem Fachgebiet zeigte. So deutlich, dass sie dir irgendwann einmal ebenbürtig sein könnte, wenn nicht sogar _besser_.  
Es wurmte dich zutiefst, dass du nicht mehr tun konntest, als jedes Mal, wenn sie sich meldete, kalt lächelnd jemand anderen aufzurufen und jede noch so lächerlich kleine Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um sie spüren zu lassen, dass ihre Anwesenheit in deinem Klassenraum ebenso erwünscht war wie die des Schimmelpilzes in den Ecken. Genau wie dieser unliebsame Begleiter deiner Zaubertrankkunst schaffte auch sie es, sich unbemerkt in dein Leben zu schleichen und einen Platz einzunehmen, der eindeutig zu dicht an deinem lag.  
Der einzige Unterschied lag darin, dass du dem Schimmelpilz mit ein paar gezielten Tränken begegnen konntest. Dieses Gör musstest du stillschweigend ertragen.

Der Spaß, dieses Granger-Mädchen zu triezen, wurde nur übertroffen durch die Genugtuung, die die gleiche Behandlung Potter gegenüber in dir auslöste. Es gab eine ganze Liste von Gründen, die dich dazu trieben, ihn zu quälen und ihm das Leben schwer zu machen; dem Ganzen stand bloß ein Hindernis im Weg: Er war zu wichtig, um es so weit treiben zu können, wie du gerne gewollt hättest.  
Und für jedes Mal, dass du bei ihm für deinen Geschmack zu früh aufhören musstest, kam sie dir gerade recht. Miss Granger war naiv genug, sich jedes Mal beinahe _freiwillig_ zur Verfügung zu stellen.  
Die Art und Weise, wie sie quasi um eine Spitze deinerseits bettelte, machte jedoch einen Großteil des Spaßes wieder zunichte und trieb deine Frustration in nie geahnte Höhen.  
Deine Gedanken beschäftigten sich mehr als einmal mit der Frage, wie du sie am besten treffen, ihr am wirkungsvollsten zusetzen könntest und so analytisch und durchaus intelligent dein Verstand normalerweise auch funktionierte, in diesen Momenten ließ seine Effizienz zu wünschen übrig.  
Über all deine Bemühungen und Pläne, deine Ideen und Vorstellungen übersahst du den einen wunden Punkt in ihrem Wesen: Ihren Wunsch nach Aufmerksamkeit.

Denn diese schaffte sie mühelos, immer und immer wieder auf sich zu ziehen. Deine Blicke flogen bei jedem Mal, dass ihre Hand in deinem Unterricht nach oben schnellte, zu ihr und der Drang, sie zu fragen, auszuquetschen, weiterzutreiben und zu demütigen, wie es noch niemand jemals zuvor gewagt hatte, war stark, beinahe übermächtig.  
Einzig einige kleine Bewegungen direkt neben diesem penetrant schnippsenden Arm bereiteten deinem Vorhaben oftmals ein Ende; ein Kopf, der leicht dem Tisch entgegen gesenkt wurde, Blicke, die sich hastig anders orientierten, ein beinahe lautloses Schaben verlegener Füße über den steinigen Kerkerboden und: „_Potter!_ Wie wäre es, wenn Sie uns mit dem Versuch einer Antwort erheitern würden?"  
Grangers Arm sank langsam und enttäuscht nach unten und nicht ein einziges Mal bemerktest du den verletzten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Deine Aufmerksamkeit gehörte dem Potter-Jungen.  
Doch in deinem Verstand beschäftigte sich ein Teil deines Unterbewusstseins bereits damit, den nächsten Anschlag auf dieses altkluge Gör Granger zu planen. Nicht bemerkend, dass der letzte sein Ziel durchaus getroffen hatte.

Es war schon immer eine Vorliebe deinerseits gewesen, sich aus jedem Jahrgang ein bis fünfzig Opfer auszusuchen, denen du das Leben in Hogwarts so schwer wie nur irgend möglich machen konntest. In diesem speziellen Jahrgang beschränkte es sich auf zweieinhalb Personen - denn Weasley war im Grunde nur nettes Beiwerk. Er war sowieso überall dort, wo auch Potter war.  
Doch selten hatte eine Schülerin deine Aufmerksamkeit so unwissend auf sich gezogen wie Hermine Granger. Sie strotzte nur so vor Durchschnittlichkeit, abgesehen von ihren schulischen Leistungen. Sie war mittelmäßig hübsch, mittelmäßig ehrlich, mittelmäßig mutig – hatte sie doch diesen Hang, nach einem kurzen Aufbegehren grundsätzlich unter deinen Blicken zu erstarren. Und übertrieben nervtötend, das allerdings!  
Daher war es nur gerechtfertigt, dass sie eine mittelmäßig große Rolle in deinem Bedürfnis nach Spaß einnahm, die du ihr gnädigerweise zugestandest. Wie groß diese Rolle wirklich war, war weder dir noch ihr bewusst.  
Besonders schwer war der Moment, in dem du dir selbst eingestehen musstest, dass aus dem naiven Gör eine junge und ganz und gar nicht mehr nur mittelmäßig hübsche Frau geworden war. Es bedurfte allerdings einer für dich ausgefallenen Situation, um dir das bewusst zu machen.  
Du füttertest sie gerne mit Aufmerksamkeit, die deiner Auffassung nach unangenehm und quälend sein musste, und übersahst dabei, dass es ihr _reichte_. Unter deinen prüfenden Blicken vor einer Gruppe Slytherins und Gryffindors einen Trank zuzubereiten, der dir selbst ein hohes Maß an Konzentration abverlangte, und nebenbei deine schneidenden Fragen zu beantworten, war genau das, was sie unter einer amüsanten Stunde verstand. Dir erschien diese Tatsache jedoch so undenkbar, dass du nicht einmal auf die _Idee_ kamst, es in Betracht zu ziehen.  
„_Passen_ Sie gefälligst auf, Miss Granger!" Schneidend und mit einer angemessenen Portion an Hass und Wut waren diese Worte nur die Begleitung einer eingreifenden Geste, die den Unterricht retten sollte. Zugegeben, vermutlich hätte sie es selbst rechtzeitig bemerkt, doch eine solche Gelegenheit durfte man auch nach fünfeinhalb Jahren des Stichelns nicht ziehen lassen.  
Dass du ihre Hand berührtest, während du sie davon abhieltest, die Alraunenwurzel viel zu früh in den Trank zu geben, wurde dir erst bewusst, als ihre Blicke dich fixierten.  
Sie starrte dich an und du starrtest zurück. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und an ihrem Hals konntest du ihren Puls rasen sehen. Die Zeit schien zu stolpern und zu stocken und es kostete dich Kraft, deine Hand zurückzuziehen.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Snape", war ihre einzige Antwort darauf und einen Anflug von schneidender Frustration in dir auslösend, kehrte sie zu ihrer Aufgabe und die Zeit in ihren normalen Lauf zurück.

An diesem Tag passierte es zum ersten Mal, dass du eine Gelegenheit für eine Missbilligung ziehen ließest.  
Ihre offensichtliche Unaufmerksamkeit wäre für dich allemal Grund genug gewesen, sie zu einem Gespräch nach dem Unterricht zurückzuhalten. Normalerweise reichte weitaus weniger, um dich dazu zu veranlassen. Dieses Mal jedoch schien sich deine Stimme zu weigern, den Worten, die dein Verstand formte, einen Ton zu verleihen.  
Granger schien zu erwarten, dass sie bleiben sollte. Ihr Verlassen des Raumes war irritiert und unsicher und von der Tür her sah sie sich noch einmal zu dir um. Deine Antwort bestand aus einem Verengen deiner Augen und der Erkenntnis, dass sie seit langem nicht mehr das naive Gör war, das du dir geschworen hattest zu hassen.  
War diese Entwicklung ihrerseits Grund genug, dein Vorhaben fallen zu lassen? Galt der Schwur über ihre elfjährige Person nicht mehr für die sechzehnjährige, die sich daraus entwickelt hatte?  
Am darauffolgenden Abend entwickelten sich deine Gedanken Hermine Granger betreffend zum ersten Mal nicht in die Richtung des effektivsten Schadens, sondern in die des Erkennens. _Wer_ war sie eigentlich?

Die Erkenntnis, dass sie sich diese Frage in Bezug auf dich offensichtlich auch gestellt hatte und mit einer Antwort definitiv erfolgreicher gewesen war als du, traf dich eher unvermittelt. Und vor allem an einem dieser Punkte, die du bei ihr verzweifelt zu finden versuchtest.  
Du bist dir bis heute noch nicht sicher, ob du Dumbledore hassen oder danken sollst für das kleine Arrangement, das er getroffen hatte, indem er die Schulsprecherin mit äußerstem Nachdruck in deine Arme bugsierte und behauptete, dass es deine Pflicht als Hauslehrer wäre, einen Tanz mit ihr zu verbringen. Außerdem sei sie eine _hervorragende_ Tänzerin; zur Abwechslung mal.  
Nicht, dass du auf Gelegenheiten wie dem Weihnachtsball überhaupt irgendwann einmal getanzt hättest. Doch die Blicke des Schulleiters waren erbarmungslos vergnügt und so waren vernichtende Blicke das Einzige, das du ihr entgegenbringen konntest.  
Der Abstand zwischen euren Körper war so groß, dass vermutlich der Halbriese dazwischen Platz gehabt hätte. Ihre Blicke fixierten dich kampflustig und unnachgiebig und es war dir eine Genugtuung, es ihr gleichzutun. Zum ersten Mal kam dir der Gedanke, dass sie dir nicht nur beim Anrühren von Zaubertränken beinahe ebenbürtig war, sondern auch in ihrer Verbissenheit nahe an dich heranreichte. Nur dass sie es wirkungsvoller verbarg.  
Du gabst dir wirklich alle erdenkliche Mühe, diesen äußerst erniedrigenden Tanz so unangenehm wie möglich zu gestalten und ignoriertest dabei geflissentlich alles, was von der anderen Seite zu dir herübergelangte; ihre abschätzend analytischen Blicke ebenso wie den Duft ihres Parfums.  
Dennoch schaffte sie es, dir jegliche Genugtuung, die aus deinen Bemühungen zu entspringen versuchte, mit einem einzigen Satz zu vernichten: „Vielen Dank für diesen Tanz, Professor Snape!"  
Nun gut, das beinahe sadistische Lächeln trug einen Großteil zu dieser Wirkung bei. Das und die Erkenntnis, dass Dumbledore Recht gehabt hatte; sie _war_ eine hervorragende Tänzerin.

Es wurmte dich über alle Maßen. Hermine Granger war die einzige Schülerin, die deinen Klassenraum durchschritt und nicht vorsichtig, schüchtern oder sogar absolut verängstigt dreinblickte. Und bei keiner hättest du dir mehr gewünscht, dass es so wäre.  
Sie bewegte sich im Kerker sicher durch die Bankreihen, holte sich die Zutaten wie selbstverständlich und zögerte nicht lange, wenn sie etwas brauchte. Ihre Finger waren zart und vorsichtig im Umgang mit den Utensilien, schnitten Wurzeln gleichmäßig und beinahe liebevoll, aber trotzdem mit der nötigen Härte. Sie war eine der Personen, die das Fach Zaubertränke wirklich zu schätzen schien und dass dies so war, war beinahe mehr, als du ertragen konntest.  
Vielleicht wusste ein Teil deines Verstandes bereits, dass sie, wenn sie trotz deiner Unterrichtsmethoden Gefallen an diesem Fach finden, auch mühelos hinter deine Fassade sehen konnte. Sie war in deinem Verstand bereits so fest verankert, dass du Angst hattest, sie könne etwas bemerken.  
Damals jedoch wusstest du mit diesem Gefühl des wachsenden Unbehagens nicht viel anzufangen und reagiertest darauf auf die gleiche Weise wie auf jede andere Gefühlsregung, die du nicht zuordnen konntest: Du schikaniertest die Ursache solange, bis sie klein beigab und kein Unbehagen mehr auslöste.  
Doch Hermine Granger gab nicht klein bei. Im Gegenteil! Sie wagte es tatsächlich mehr als einmal, dich zu beobachten - womöglich in der Absicht, etwas von dir zu lernen. Und wenn sich eure Blicke dann trafen und du so viel Abscheu in deinen legtest, wie du auf die Schnelle aufbringen konntest, dann hielt sie deinem schlichtweg stand.  
Sie konnte dir gefährlich werden, in der Tat! Und dagegen bautest du dir einen Schutz auf.

Die große Wende kam nach dem Tod Dumbledores. Deine Hände begannen noch Wochen und Monate später zu zittern, wenn du nur daran dachtest. Sie hatten seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gezittert. Du bist vorher selten so verletzlich gewesen und kein einziges Mal hättest du es auch nur in Erwägung gezogen, jemandem einen Teil dieser Verletzlichkeit zu zeigen.  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch hattest du keine andere Wahl.  
Deine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts fand mitten in der Nacht statt und nur Gott weiß, wie du es geschafft hast, Granger aus ihrem Zimmer zu locken. Es hatte etwas mit verzweifelter Gedankenübertragung oder anderem Humbug zu tun, den du unter dem Oberbegriff _‚albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel'_ abtatest. Jedenfalls war sie da und du zogst sie mit einer Hand vor ihrem Mund in einen dunklen Gang.  
„Wagen Sie es, auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben, sind wir beide schneller tot, als sie gucken können. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Miss Granger?"  
Sie feuerte einige zornige, jedoch auch ängstliche Blicke in deine Richtung und nickte, woraufhin du sie gehen ließest. Sie schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen und schien keine Worte für ihre Empörung zu finden.  
„Sparen Sie es sich." Begleitet von einem Wedeln mit deiner Hand. „Wir haben nicht genug Zeit für derartigen Nonsens."  
„Ach nein?" Bedauern durchflutete dich, als sie ihre Sprache wiederfand.  
„Nein. So sehr es mir auch mißfällt, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Sie müssen einen Trank herstellen, der sehr langwierig in der Zubereitung ist. Aus gegebenem Anlass bin ich selbst nicht dazu in der Lage."  
Sie schnaubte abfällig. „Und warum sollte ich Ihnen vertrauen, anstatt Sie jetzt gleich an Professor McGonagall auszuliefern?"  
„Weil Sie intelligent genug sind, um die Zusammenhänge zu verstehen und wissen, dass ich Dumbledore auf seinen eigenen Wunsch hin umgebracht habe." Erholsame Stille für beinahe eine halbe Minute. Eine halbe Minute, in der dein Schutz zu bröckeln begann.  
„Warum sollte er sterben wollen?"  
„Tarnung, Miss Granger. Professor Dumbledore war versessen darauf. Nicht ganz zu unrecht, wie ich ihm eingestehen muss." Du holtest einmal tief Luft. „Er wollte die Tarnung bewahren." Und _dich_ schützen.  
Diese Antwort erschütterte nicht nur sie bis in die Grundfesten; auch deine Hand begann erneut zu zittern, wenn auch eher wegen der Antwort, die du dir nur in Gedanken gegeben hattest, und du verbargst sie unter deinem Umhang. Dennoch warst du dir sicher, dass sie nun alles tun würde, was du von ihr verlangtest.

Der Trank war die Waffe, die du gegen Voldemort einsetzen wolltest. Dumbledore hatte ziemlich genaue Pläne gehabt, wie er dem Dunklen Lord entgegentreten wollte und nun war es an dir, dies zu tun. Dafür, dass Dumbledore ein bereits leicht seniler Magier gewesen war, war sein Plan erstaunlich ausgereift gewesen, wie du zugeben musstest.  
Und dafür, dass Hermine Granger ein achtzehnjähriges Mädchen kurz vor ihrem Abschluss war, war ihr Trank erstaunlich perfekt gewesen. Und auch das gabst du nur neiderfüllt zu. Natürlich nicht offen: „Es wird reichen."  
Sie schnaubte zur Antwort und verpasste dir ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen waren sehr tief. „Er ist verdammt perfekt und das wissen Sie." Ihren Worten fehlte etwas Nachdruck. „Was haben Sie damit vor?"  
Deine Blicke glitten zum Fläschchen in deiner Hand und prüfend hieltest du die Flüssigkeit gegen das spärliche Licht. „Mit ein bisschen Glück werde ich Voldemort soweit schaden, dass Potter ein leichtes Spiel hat."  
„Wie wollen Sie ihn dazu bringen, ihn zu trinken?"  
Deine Blicke pendelten sich auf ihre müden Gesichtszügen ein. „Gar nicht, Miss Granger! _Ich_ werde ihn trinken."  
Ihr Keuchen war lauter und ehrlicher, als du erwartet hattest. „Dieser Trank muss mit seinen Zutaten absolut tödlich sein!"  
Ein mißbilligendes Schnalzen mit der Zunge. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."  
„Sie sind kein Lehrer mehr, Snape!"  
„Sollte ich aber sein! Und Sie sollten besser aufpassen." Es war das erste Mal, dass sie unsicher war und es war eine gewaltige Genugtuung für dich; wenn auch nicht in der Art, die du erwartet hattest. „Dieser Trank wird meine magischen Fähigkeiten bis ins Unermessliche verstärken. Leider nur für ein paar Minuten... Sie sollten Potter gleich einweihen, damit er sich bereit hält."  
„Der Trank wird Sie töten!"  
Du zucktest mit den Schultern. „Möglicherweise." Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war dir neu und vollkommen fremd. Hatte dich jemals jemand so angesehen? So... Dir fiel nicht mal ein Wort ein, um es zu beschreiben. „Doch ein einziger gezielter Avada Kedavra mit diesem Trank in meinem Körper wird Voldemort wieder in die Existenz bannen, die er vor drei Jahren noch inne gehabt hatte. Und dann kann Potter sein kryptisches Prophezeiungstrara durchführen und dem Ganzen ein Ende bereiten."  
Sie starrte dich einige Augenblicke mit halb geöffnetem Mund an und nickte schließlich ergeben. Du wandtest dich mit einem Nicken ab, das ein Maß der Anerkennung enthielt, die du sonst selten jemandem zukommen ließest, und gingst zur Tür. „Professor Snape?" Deine Hand lag abwartend auf der Klinke, doch umdrehen tatest du dich nicht. „Passen Sie auf sich auf."  
Und dein Schutz brach in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus.

Die Nacht danach verschwamm in einem Gewirr aus Flüchen, Zeit schinden, Kämpfen, Geständnissen, Hoffnungen, Verletzungen und vor allem eines: Schmerz.  
Du hattest nicht erwartet, dass Magie so unglaublich schneidend, brennend, vernichtend und quälend gleichzeitig sein konnte. Jede Art der Folter, die du vorher erlebt hattest, war nichts dagegen. Und zwischen all diesen bitteren Erkenntnissen musstest du noch die Klarheit und Kraft finden, deinen Auftrag zu erledigen.  
Einen verdammten Fluch. Nur einen einzigen... gezielten...  
Als die Dunkelheit dich einholte, wusstest du nicht mehr, ob du es geschafft hattest oder nicht. So oder anders, es endete. In dieser Nacht.

Das Zimmer, in dem du irgendwann deine Augen wieder öffnetest, kam dir seltsam vertraut vor. Trotzdem war da eine Welle aus Panik und Adrenalin, ausgelöst durch die letzten Erinnerungen in deinem Kopf: Krieg. Gefahr. Verteidigung. Konzentration.  
„Halt sofort still! Sonst fließt dieses ganze Mistzeug eines Trankes wieder in dein Gehirn, verdammt!"  
Die Stimme war zynisch, energisch und herrisch und du hörtest auf sie. Deine Muskeln entspannten sich, brannten wie Feuer und machten deine Sicht zu einem Nebelfenster. „Miss Granger?"  
„Wer sonst? Ich bin die einzige, die das verdammte Rezept kennt und sich zurechnungsfähig nennen kann. Also _hör_ auf mich!"  
Du konntest nicht anders als lachen. Und auch wenn es irgendwann zu einem bellenden Husten abklang, wirkte es irgendwie befreiend. „Was zum Teufel ist passiert?"  
Sie schnaubte. „‚Der Teufel' trifft es recht gut..." Dann ein Seufzen und deine Matratze begann zu wackeln, als sie sich erhob. Erst da wurde dir bewusst, dass Granger an deinem Bett gesessen hatte. „Voldemort ist tot. Harry geht es gut. Die Todesser sind zerstreut und führungslos, viele von ihnen ebenfalls tot. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet."  
Noch ehe du etwas dazu sagen konntest, verließ sie das Zimmer und du warst allein mit deinen Gedanken und den Schmerzen.

Dunkelheit wurde dein neuer und alter Begleiter. Du bist schon immer jemand gewesen, der sich in dem Element der verschwimmenden Schemen und unklaren Umrisse wohl fühlt. Es brachte eine angenehme Leichtigkeit und ein trügerisches Gefühl der Sicherheit mit sich.  
Vielleicht trautest du dich deswegen erst unter dem Mantel der Nacht aus deinem Schlafzimmer. Auf wackeligen Beinen und mit rasendem Herzschlag. Dein Blutdruck war so hoch, dass du ihn in deinem kleinen Zeh spüren konntest und so beängstigend das bisweilen auch war, es fühlte sich richtig an.  
Dein Körper war überschwemmt von Magie und setzte sich zur Wehr. _Dieser_ Krieg war etwas, von dem du dir sicher warst, dass du ihn gewinnen würdest. Wenn man die ersten zwei Stunden mit diesem Trank überlebte, war der Rest ein Spaziergang.  
Nein, deine Angst galt einem Kampf, der dir sehr viel mehr zusetzte. Und deinen Gegner spürtest du, als du in dein Wohnzimmer tratest und Hermine Granger schlafend über einem Buch sahst.  
Für einige Minuten bliebst du einfach stehen, an den Türrahmen gelehnt, weil deine Beine wirklich noch sehr schwach waren. Dann holtest du dir deinen Zauberstab und bettetest ihren Körper auf die Couch. Ohne Magie breitetest du dann eine Decke über ihr aus und begutachtetest das Buch etwas genauer. Deine Blicke glitten über die Zeilen und ein Lächeln über dein Gesicht. Das Buch beschäftigte sich mit Gegengiften seltener Tränke.  
„Ich hatte Angst um dich." Hermines schläfrige Stimme hinter dir und du sahst sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. „Ich weiß nicht mal warum. Und irgendwie hat mir das noch mehr Angst gemacht." Sie schüttelte angedeutet über sich selbst den Kopf. „Warum ich?"  
Einen Moment lang überlegtest du, was du ihr darauf antworten solltest. Du könntest es hier beenden. Eine einzige bissige Antwort und es wäre vorbei, diese ganze Verwirrung, die viel zu langen Blicke, die unausgesprochenen Wahrheiten. Aber du wolltest nicht, dass es vorbei war, denn: „Weil ich dir vertraue." Das Erstaunen auf ihrem Gesicht verwandelte sich nur langsam in ein Lächeln. „Warum duzt du mich?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil du kein Lehrer mehr bist. Und weil ich dir einen Gefallen getan hab. Und weil ich dir dein Leben gerettet hab." Sie machte eine Pause und fügte den letzten Grund mit einem Blick hinzu. „Und du?"  
Auch du zucktest mit den Schultern. „Weil du es auch tust."

In den Monaten danach wurden dir mehrere Dinge bewusst.  
Erstens änderte sich das Leben in Hogwarts nicht großartig, nur weil Dumbledore und Voldemort tot waren. McGonagall übernahm die Leitung, einige neue Lehrer wurden eingestellt und selbst dein Posten wurde ersetzt. Du warst sehr damit beschäftigt, deinen Körper der Magie zu entziehen und wieder halbwegs ins Leben zurückzukehren. Alles unter der Anweisung von Hermine Granger, die sich strikt weigerte, irgendwem die Zutaten der Tränke zu verraten. Und du schwiegst mit ihr.  
Zweitens hatte sich dein Leben verändert. Nichts erst seitdem du Dumbledore seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllt hattest. Dein Leben hatte sich bereits in dem Moment verändert, in dem sich dein Denken verändert hatte. Und dein Denken war durch ein furchtbar besserwisserisches und aufsässiges Mädchen verändert worden, ohne dass du es bemerkt hattest. Nun war eben dieses Mädchen, welches sie nicht mehr war, sondern eine gutaussehende junge Frau, dabei, sich diese Veränderungen zu Nutze zu machen. Sie kroch immer mehr in deinen Verstand, benutzte dabei die nötige Verbissenheit, die sie im Umgang mit dir definitiv benötigte, und machte es sich verdammt gemütlich.  
Drittens... nun ja, du hindertest sie nicht daran. Sie tat ihr bestes, um ihren Platz in der Welt zu finden und vielleicht hattest du die Hoffnung, dass sie dir auch einen suchen würde.  
Das Einzige, was du dir nicht bewusst machen wolltest, war, _wo_ dieser Platz war. Das änderte sich jedoch bald.

Heute, sechs Monate nach dem Ende des Krieges, steht nun der Tag an, der für dich Ziel und Abschreckung gleichermaßen gewesen war: Du musst zurückkehren zu den Schülern, Hausaufgaben, Prüfungen, Strafarbeiten, Hauspunkten und allem anderen Schnickschnack, der dir schon immer zuwider gewesen war.  
Deine Finger rücken den Umhang zurecht, deine Gedanken kanalisieren sich auf das Thema deiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde und dein Blick verhärtet sich.  
Zumindest solange, bis du einen vertrauten Lockenkopf im Spiegel hinter dir siehst. „Guten Morgen, Hermine." Das vertraute Du fühlt sich noch immer fremd auf deiner Zunge an, wenn auch nicht mehr so wie am Anfang.  
„Guten Morgen."  
Sie klingt nervös und du drehst dich zu ihr um. In dem Moment, wo du ihr in die Augen siehst, _wirklich_ in die Augen, rauscht etwas durch deinen Körper, das sich anfühlt, wie kleine Adrenalinschübe. Du kennst dich aus mit Adrenalin. Es ist ungefährlich. Nichts wird geschehen. Nichts außer dieses herrliche Gefühl ihrer Gegenwart.  
Doch etwas ist anders an diesem Morgen. _Sie_ ist anders. Sie hat diesen gewissen Blick. Eine Absicht, die, wenn sie sie wirklich durchführt, alles verändern wird. Das, was bisher unausgesprochen zwischen euch gestanden hatte, Zusammenhalt und Abschreckung gleichermaßen bildete, ist dabei, greifbar und bedeutend zu werden. Nein, denkst du dir dann, greifbar und bedeutend ist es bereits; es wird nur in Worte gefasst und endlich willkommen geheißen.  
Veränderungen waren Notwendigkeiten, denen du dich mehr oder weniger freiwillig immer gebeugt hattest. Bei dieser jedoch bist du dir nicht sicher, ob du sie willkommen heißen oder... verfluchen sollst.  
Tatsache ist, dass du sie nicht umgehen kannst und was immer sie dir mit diesem Blick, in dem so viel Vertrauen, Zuneigung, Hoffnung und Angst steht, sagen möchte, du musst es hinnehmen. Oder erwidern.  
Und als weitere Adrenalinwellen durch deine Adern pulsieren, vollkommen untypisch und beängstigend, schleicht sich dennoch ein ebenso untypisches Lächeln auf deine Lippen. So zart und verborgen, dass es kaum wahrnehmbar war.  
Die junge Frau Hermine Granger, die dir, wie du zerknirscht zugeben musst, nun alles andere als zuwider ist, sieht es dennoch und nimmt es auf, verwandelt es zu einem Strahlen, das eine Reise, die vor über sieben Jahren begann, an ihr Ziel führt. Du hast deinen Platz gefunden.

ENDE


End file.
